


Angry

by rolivia2709



Category: Rolivia - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolivia2709/pseuds/rolivia2709
Summary: Amanda gets really angry about things going wrong
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Angry

Amanda was so sick of the fighting, and sick of suspect after suspect walking away. She kicked a trash can sending it flying across the precinct not coming to a stop until it hit the window of Liv's office. Liv storms out of her office glaring at Amanda. “Rollins my office now!” She commands with a hint of anger in her voice.

“What's going on with you Amanda?” Liv asks as she locks the door behind her and then draws the blinds. The other detectives knew a blow up was quickly coming, they bolted for the elevator, making excuses to leave to each other on the way out.

Amanda red in the face “I...I..I need to gamble'' she admits. “I don't understand what's going on? I thought you were doing so much better with that. How about a meeting?” “Look Liv!” Amanda retorts a little more harsh than she meant to “If you send me out to a meeting that's not where I'm going.” “What has you feeling the need to gamble all of a sudden?” “Look Liv!” Amanda says angrily, stopping herself before she says something she will regret. “How can I help you?” Liv asks. She understands now that Amanda is incredibly angry. Amanda begins to pace, Liv takes Amanda by the hand, “Were going to my car.”

Liv holds Amanda's hand to the elevator, all the way down to the first floor and out to her car as she opens the door for her to get in. She would have helped her buckle her seat belt if Amanda would have let her. “Where are we going?” Amanda asks Liv as she get in the driver's seat. “Home!” she states. “Liv we have to work!” she complains “Amanda, just trust me okay?” Liv asks. “Fine!” Amanda huffs.

They pull up in front of their building, Amanda tires to get out, but Liv locks the car door. “Liv!” Amanda complains. “Relax, were doing this together.” Liv tells her. Amanda rolls her eyes, Liv can't help but smirk at her. “Now sit still until I come and get you.” “I'm not a child!” Amanda grumbles. Liv goes around and grabs Amanda by the hand. “Let's go sweet cheeks” Amanda looked at her slightly annoyed, but gets out of the car and takes Liv's hand she was offering. Liv opens the door to the foyer for Amanda, allowing her to walk in ahead of her. Liv pulls her closer in, wraps her arm around her waist as they walk up the stairs.

They get to their apartment, Liv walks Amanda inside still holding her hand. Locks the door behind them and takes her straight to the bedroom. Liv pushes her on to the bed, “Can I take your pants off?” Liv asks. Amanda looks up at her and smiles and shakes her head, while biting on her bottom lip. Liv undoes her pants and slides them slowly down her hips, and down and off her legs.

Liv runs the tip of her fingers over Amanda's panties Amanda lets out a slight moan. Liv looks down and smiles at her. Kneeling down next to the bed between Amanda's legs. She licks Amanda through her panties, Amanda arches her back in pleasure. Liv slides a few fingers inside the waistband of her panties while she licks at Amanda's wetness through them. As she slides them down Amanda moans lightly. Liv slowly trails her tongue around her clit. Licking light circles around and light flicks. Sliding her tongue gently through Amanda's folds licking the wetness. Circling her tongue around Amanda's opening she moans before sliding her tongue inside, she loves the taste and smell of her wife. Amanda moans a little as Liv laps at her inside. Slowly tasting her way over every inch. Gently sliding her tongue in & out, in & out. She slides her tongue out and back up to Amanda's clit swirling her tongue around it. She flicks her tongue.

Amanda moans out “Please Liv... more” Liv wraps her lips around Amanda clit sucking and toying with it with her tongue. “More Liv!” Amanda cries out in pleasure. Liv slides one finger inside, pumping her gently. Sliding another finger in slowly moving her fingers in and out while she continues to suck on her clit. Amanda starts to rock her hips. “Liv.. suck me harder.” Amanda demands. “I need faster, harder, quit teasing.” Liv does what she's asked pumping faster, she can feel Amanda tightening around her. She slides another finger inside. Amanda cries out in pleasure and surprise. Her walls start to tremble. “Let go baby, cum for me” was enough for Amanda to lose what little control she had left. She lets out a loud moan, Liv quickly replaces her fingers with her tongue wanting to get every drop. Feeling Liv's tongue lapping sends Amanda quickly over the edge again.

Liv lays down next to Amanda on the bed “Still feel like gambling pretty lady?” Liv asks Amanda. “What's gambling?” Smirks Amanda as she snuggles into Liv's waiting arms, and nuzzles her nose into her neck. “I love you.” Liv whispers into her ear.


End file.
